1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing machine sealing a pack filled with one or more objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a container made of, for example, vinyl material (hereinafter referred to as “a pack”) is widely used for preserving food such as raw fish, soup, etc. The pack is filled with the food, and then sealed by a rubber band, for example, to preserve the food from spoilage due to activity of microorganisms in air and to prevent the smell of the food from leaking out.
For certain cookers, a user buys a sealed pack filled with predetermined food, and puts the pack into the cooker without breaking the seal of the pack to cook the food using the cooker. For example, for a bread maker disclosed in PCT WO 99/25467, the manufacturer of the bread maker sells a sealed pack filled with previously assorted raw materials (ingredients) for bread, and the bread maker makes the bread using the sealed pack without breaking the seal of the pack before cooking.
However, it is difficult to suit the raw materials previously assorted by the manufacturer to a user's various tastes. If a user opens the sealed pack to add additional raw materials to the sealed pack, it is difficult to reseal the opened pack. Generally, the manufacturer seals the pack using a large and complicated sealing machine, but the large and complicated sealing machine is inadequate for home use or for a retailer.